Intervertebral discs, located between the end plates of adjacent vertebrae, stabilize the spine, distribute forces between the vertebrae and cushion the vertebral bodies. An intervertebral disc might deteriorate due to trauma, aging, or disease, resulting in pain or discomfort to a patient. One common procedure for relief of patient discomfort is a discectomy, or surgical removal of all or part of the intervertebral disc. Often, this is followed by implantation of a device or spinal implant between the adjacent vertebrae in order to maintain or restore disc space height. Through stabilization of the vertebrae, the risk of reoccurrence of the same disabling back pain due to persistent inflammation and/or instability is reduced.
During implantation of the spinal implant, the end plates of adjacent vertebrae are sometimes milled to ensure firm implantation of the spinal implant by promoting bone ingrowth. One suitable tool for preparing the endplates is disclosed in PCT serial number PCT/IB0300910, filed on Mar. 13, 2003, in the name of SDGI Holdings, Inc. PCT/IB0300910 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is illustrated spine 100. At A is an anterior view of spine 100, and at L is a left lateral view of spine 100. Spine 100 includes cervical curvature 102, C1-C7; thoracic curvature 104, T1-T12; lumbar curvature 106, L1-L5; sacral curvature 108, S1-S5; and coccyx 110. Vertebrae L3 112 and vertebrae L4 113 are shown. Intervertebral disc 114 is shown between L3 112 and L4 113.
Referring to FIG. 2, is there is illustrated a close-up view of lumbar curvature 106. As discussed above regarding FIG. 1, L3 112 intervertebral disc 114, and L4 113 are shown.
If a patient has a problem with intervertebral disc 114, all or a portion of disc 114 can be removed and replaced with an insert (not shown).
A need exists in the pertinent art for a surgical tool which permits improved implantation of an insert.